


Oh crap!

by meandmyships



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Oops, baek realizes he likes yeol in a dream, fluffy???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmyships/pseuds/meandmyships
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol have been best friends since middle school.Chanyeol goes on a date, Baekhyun dreams of him, bam!((no smut heh))
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Oh crap!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I'm sorry for being gone I just felt so blocked and it felt like a chore to come back even though I had a lot of ideas. I'll try to do more now :}  
> I've gotten into more fandoms so you can expect more than just chanbaek!

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been best friends since they were in middle school. Who would have thought that the tallest boy in a class of tween boys would be the one bullied? String bean, they called him, and the poor thing was too timid to defend himself. In comes Baek, all five feet three inches, defending what is a stranger. A stranger who’s been in the same class as him since kindergarten. He was a cute kid, with the biggest puppy eyes you’d ever see. His signature pout would get him anything he wanted from the teachers, but he was a lonely boy since the beginning. Baek never knew why, frankly, he didn’t really even care, not because he was mean, or anything, but just too lost in his own world to notice. You see, Baek was a fiery kid, since birth. He was cheeky, and was well-liked by teachers, at least in kindergarten, but then again, what kindergarten teacher hates their students?Baek was always getting into fights whether it be like “He snatched away my dinosaur!”or “He was copying off of me!”

  
Ever the fiery child, Baek jumped at the opportunity to punch some kids in defence of a certain string bean he seemed to know nothing about. While Baekhyun did get in trouble that day, he also got into what he calls ‘the best string bean-corgi friendship ever.’ Chanyeol offered to buy him ice cream to thank him, and they talked, went to a park, and the rest is history.

  
Here Baek is, a nineteen year old corgi, six years older, but maybe not as much wiser. Planning to be a music major since elementary, he was never keen on academics, a contrast to his nerdy string bean of a best friend. Who, by the way, is no longer a string bean, having beefed up in high school. If he wasn’t Baek’s best friend he’d totally be his type. No, wait. That’s just wrong. Right? Baek pondered this for a while, while he was sipping his latte at the local coffee shop. Why was he feeling so nostalgic suddenly anyway?

  
“The cheesecake is divine, Minseok.”  
“Thank you Baek! I used real vanilla beans this time.”

  
Minseok was one of Baek’s friends, one he’d made in his History of Music class. What a snore that class is, Baek thought. He’d loved music his whole life, but let’s just say the only dates Baek was interested in were at cute coffee shops that were great for the aesthetic, mediocre for the coffee, and off the charts for the sweets. The coffee shop he was at currently, was a solid eight out of ten, for aesthetic, seven for coffee, and precisely five million seven hundred forty five thousand six hundred eighty for the sweets. That was mostly thanks to Minseok the kitchen wizard, but Baek drank coffee there nevertheless.

  
It was a nice afternoon, no classes, no assignments (that he couldn’t procrastinate for later), and sadly no Chanyeol either. Being an engineering student, he kept busy, staying in the library for hours on end. But he wasn’t in the library today, unbeknownst to Baek.

  
As Baekhyun finally made his way to the dorms after eating maybe five slices of cheesecake, he bumped into a certain string bean, dressed too nicely for a date with a bookshelf.

  
“Hey string bean! Where are you going dressed so preppy?”  
“How much more beefy should I get before you stop calling me that?”  
“That’s not an answer”  
“Neither is that”  
“Come on, just tell me where you’re going”  
With slight hesitation, Chanyeol answers him, “I have a date...”

  
Chanyeol for some reason, felt the need to hide this from Baekhyun. While they’d been friends, he had never dated guys. He just didn’t like any that he knew. Or so he thought. This time, he didn’t want to tell Baekhyun, because he didn’t want to hurt him. Wait, why would him dating someone hurt Baekhyun? Baek’s dated people before, why can’t he? Still, Chanyeol never got around to tell him, and didn’t plan on telling him unless it went well, but here they were.

  
“YOU HAVE A DATE?????? OOH LA LA~”  
“God this is why I didn’t tell you”  
“Oh, come on. Who’s the lucky guy?”

  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol had come out to each other in high school, and had been there for each other through telling their families. It in a way, made them closer, having it in common. Chanyeol’s mom took it well, smiled her way through the whole thing. Baek’s parents weren’t as accepting, right away, but grew into it. Not bad character development.

  
“You don’t know him, he’s from my Advanced Physics class”  
“Well, have fun. Not too much fun though,” he said as he winked.  
Off went Chanyeol to his date. _Date_. For some reason, since the moment Chanyeol said that word, Baek has been feeling uneasy. He may have played it off, joking, but Chanyeol is the one person who can see through him. Hopefully he didn’t.

  
A couple hours, and a Glee marathon on Netflix later, Baek still can’t stop thinking about Chanyeol’s date.

baecorgi  
hey beanie, how was ze date?

  
beanieyeol  
it was eh, how was ur nite?

  
baecorgi  
was there smooching? :3

  
beanieyeol  
…

baecorgi  
owo  
was the dude a babe?

  
beanieyeol  
whether or not he was a babe is irrelevant

  
baecorgi  
so he was ugly?????

  
beanieyeol  
no...i didnt say that

  
baecorgi  
fine...imma sleep

  
beanieyeol  
 _read. 23:24_

Chanyeol left him on read????? Something is up.  
Baek falls asleep playing and replaying the text conversation.

Chanyeol on the other hand, was just as confused. His date, a guy named Kyungsoo from the same Advanced Physics class seemed like a good match. He was quiet, smart, and sassy with most other people, but a great study partner. Last week, he asked Chanyeol out and the tall brunette was flattered. He doesn’t feel so flattered anymore. It’s not like the date was bad, Kyungsoo is great, but something is missing. Baekhyun asking him how it went confuses him even more. What is this weird feeling? Why didn’t he want to tell Baekhyun  
about his date? And why does he not want to talk to Baekhyun about the date now?  
Chanyeol is a mess of questions as he puts his phone away.

⭐⭐⭐

_The sunlight peeks its way through the windows, waking Baekhyun. As he tries to get out of bed, Baek feels a pair of hands wrapped around him, holding him close. Whose bed was he in?_  
 _It felt pretty familiar, but he couldn’t pin it. Baek then turns his head to see none other than his string bean best friend sleeping soundly, looking adorable. His cheeks start flushing at his cute boyfriend._ HOLD UP! Boyfriend???????

⭐⭐⭐

Baek wakes in a state of complete panic, in his bed, alone, but he’s still blushing. Did he like that dream??? Does he like Chanyeol?  
Oh crap!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my trash comeback fic!!  
> I hope I can come back to AO3 cuz I still have lots of ideas that I haven't written yet  
> stay safe y'all  
> <3


End file.
